Comfort Sandwich
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brody, and Adam getting snowed in for a night. Slightly inspired by the events in G(AB)OF. Brochel, Kadam, mentions of Brittana and Bram. Possibly some Klaine/Hummelberry if you squint. Kurtcheltana friendship.


Adam Crawford knocked on the door of Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry's apartment, shivering a little. He was supposed to going with Kurt for an evening out, but it looked like snow was going to whitewash their plans. He was surprised when a Latina female opened the door. He wondered for a quick second if he had the wrong apartment.

"Oh the boy toy," said Santana with a sigh. "Come on in. Kurt and Rachel aren't here yet."

"They haven't gotten back from NYADA?" frowned Adam as he shook some remaining snow off his jacket before stepping into the apartment. He was a little surprised that he had beaten them there.

"They're picking up Chinese," said Brody, stepping out of the bathroom. "Rachel texted me about 15 minutes ago."

"Ah," said Adam. "Hello Brody." The dark haired male nodded and turned off the light in the bathroom. Adam sat down beside Santana on the couch as she crossed her arms.

"And you must be the new roommate. Hello, I'm Adam."

"Charmed, I'm sure," she responded. "Santana."

"Enjoying New York so far?" asked Adam.

"Certainly enjoying the free rent," commented Brody on his way through the living room back towards the bedroom.

"Hey, I'll get a job soon enough, alright?"

"Easier said than done sometimes."

"See? At least someone is on my side," said Santana. She looked at Adam. "Even if I don't know you."

"Moving to New York is not easy," said the sandy haired NYADA student. "Believe me, I would know."

Before Santana could respond, they heard a key in the door and Kurt and Rachel came in chattering about something Rachel had done earlier in the day. Adam hopped up and went over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek before helping with the take out bags.

"Adam!" said Kurt, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you."

"Well, I thought I'd come pick you up as a surprise since we were going to the museum for me. But then on the train here, I found out we're under supposedly blizzard conditions," said the Englishman. "So now I'm not sure what I'm doing, other than enjoying your roommate's delightful company."

Santana pretended to gag behind Adam, earning her a sharp look from Rachel. "Then Adam and Kurt can join us for dinner," said Rachel with a bright smile. "We brought back plenty."

"Sure," said the blond male, smiling back. "And I'll help-"

"Clean up," added in Kurt. "When we're done."

"Sweetie," said Rachel excitedly when she saw Brody come back into the main living area. Santana groaned. It was going to be a long evening of cute coupling. Well, in her opinion, deluded coupling.

* * *

After food and a few long games of Apples to Apples and Scattergories, they had all taken seats in various places across the apartment. It was getting late, and the white stuff falling from the clouds above still hadn't let up.

"Damn, it's really snowing out there," said the Latina, looking out the window.

"Well NYADA has canceled classes for tomorrow," said Rachel, turning off her phone. "They just sent out a school wide voice mail."

"Sweet, no Doctor Reese in the morning," cheered Brody. "I was thinking about sleeping through the meeting in the morning anyways.'

"Isn't that your final project?" frowned Rachel. "Should you really be skipping that?"

Brody shrugged. "Not like he doesn't already know what I'm doing, and I don't really have much to update him on. I'll shoot him an email."

"As long as you're working on it," said Rachel. She yawned.

"It is getting late," agreed Kurt.

"Sleeping arrangements!" said the brown haired diva. "Of course, Brody will be sleeping with me. Adam, you can-"

"I'll take the couch," said the boy quickly when he saw Kurt duck his head. "If that is alright. I don't want to put anyone out."

"It's not bad for a futon," said Santana. "If you can live with the flea market lumps and springs."

Kurt sniffed, holding his head high. "You try getting a couch for less than 50 bucks."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," said the NYADA glee club leader.

"Santana, you can put the air mattress wherever you like then," said Rachel.

The Latina sighed. She had a heater that worked well enough, but the floor was as cold as ice when the radiators kicked off and on during the night. At least with the futon she was off the ground. But she didn't mind since the thing was damn near uncomfortable for lying down. It wasn't bad for sitting, which was probably why Kurt had bought it.

She really needed a job where she could get her own bed and things, and soon.

* * *

Santana woke up in the middle of the night with a small gasp, her hand hitting the curtain next to her head. She had put the air mattress close to Kurt's side of the apartment. She really didn't feel like being close to a stranger, though she knew by the looks of him that Adam wouldn't even hurt a fly if it was buzzing in his ear. And she _really _didn't want to hear if Rachel and Brody started going kissy face. And she certainly wasn't putting her bed in the kitchen or near the bathroom. _Ew_.

It was times like these she really missed Brittany. It was like a big sleepover and she didn't have her cuddle buddy. She rubbed her face. Her dreams had been slightly on the dark side, mostly things about losing Brittany to Sam and her failure as a college student. Her heater was warm, but she really didn't want to be on the floor right now. She needed something near her so she could sleep. Her feet were on the floor and moving Kurt's curtain aside before her brain could even protest. She pulled the bed covers up and slid underneath them when Kurt awoke with a start.

"Oh my god Santana," hissed Kurt. "What the hell-"

"Oh shut up, it's not like we have any interest in each other," she scoffed. "I just—I don't want to be alone."

Kurt sighed and relaxed, handing her an extra pillow.

"I can sympathize with the feeling," said Kurt. "I miss cuddling with someone."

"But your fling is out there, snoring on the couch."

"... I'm not that ready yet for that sort of commitment."

Santana leaned up on her elbow. "You are, but not with David Copperfield out there."

"Shut up."

The Latina smirked at that and lay back down.

"I miss Brittany too."

Kurt sighed into his pillow. "We're just screwed, aren't we?"

Santana made a noise in the back of her throat.

"Sorry Hummel, but I don't do boys anymore."

"Not touching any breasts or vaginas anytime soon, either."

Santana laughed. "Does that mean you'd be willing to touch them in the future?" said the girl, leaning over Kurt. "Because I might know of a blonde who be willing to take advantage of that, even if it was just for a night."

"God, you're even more annoying at 3:01 in the morning," groaned Kurt, looking at the clock. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Kurt?" said a voice from beyond the curtain. Rachel appeared as it was pulled back. "Who are you—oh."

"Don't worry, your best friend's virtue is still intact," smirked Santana.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," admitted Rachel. "And I heard voices."

The brown haired boy sighed and picked up the blankets. "Come on."

Rachel giggled and slid into bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So what are we talking about?"

"Missing cuddles," said Kurt. "Although now I have my own Rachel wrap around body pillow. Too bad she only comes up to my waist."

"Comes up?"

"_Santana_."

The girl grinned. "Before you make any further comments, you do realize you're in the middle of two girls, don't you Kurt?"

He looked in front of him and behind him quickly. Rachel and Santana were wearing the same smirk.

"Two girls who just so happen to remember from group sleepovers that you, Mr. Kurt Hummel, cannot stand to be tickled on your feet," said Rachel with a laugh.

"Oh god." He squirmed and tried to get out of the bed, but Santana grabbed his shoulders.

"No, you don't get to get away that easily," said the Latina.

"We need our Kurt pillow," said Rachel, putting her head on Kurt's rib cage Santana did the same on Kurt's shoulder with a grin at Rachel. He sighed.

"Alright fiiiiiiine, but if I feel any butt or crotch grabbing, I'm kicking you both out."

* * *

The next morning, Adam awoke with a yawn. Surprisingly, the futon had slept better than Santana made it out to be. He smelled coffee brewing and sat up. He saw Brody sitting at the table with a frown. Adam ran his hand through his hair and went into the kitchen, grabbing a mug of his own, along with a spoon and the sugar.

"You didn't by chance hear anyone leave this morning, did you?" asked Brody to Adam. He shook his head.

"No, and I definitely would have heard that big clunker of a door close."

"Rachel wasn't in bed, and neither is Santana," said Brody, pointing towards the empty air mattress. "And Rachel's phone is beside the bed."

Adam frowned. "Maybe they went out for breakfast?"

"You know any 18 year old girls that go out without their phones and purses?"

The sandy haired male frowned. "That is a valid concern."

"Maybe we should wake Kurt up and ask him if he knows."

"I'll do it," offered Adam. "I need to be getting back anyways. If the trains are even running."

"Snow's stopped," said Brody, taking a drink of his coffee.

Adam nodded and stood. He hesitated for a second. He really didn't want to wake Kurt if he was sleeping well, but he needed to leave. He went to move the curtain and he couldn't help himself. He literally giggled at the sight in front of him. He saw Brody giving him a strange look from the kitchen. He laid a finger to his lips and gestured for the fellow senior to join him. When he did, Adam pulled back the curtain gently. Brody snorted at the sight.

"Most men would be jealous," chuckled the glee club leader.

"Hell, I'm jealous, and I'm dating one of them," said Brody with a sigh.

The blankets had gotten twisted around them, but all three of the friends were sound asleep, not aware of anything going on in the apartment. Rachel was wrapped around Kurt's torso, her head on the crook of his neck. Kurt's arm was on Santana's hip, and his head was resting on the Latina's chest. Santana's arm mirrored Kurt's with her head lying on a pillow. But her other hand appeared to have been casually running through Kurt's hair until she had fallen asleep.

"They really are good friends, aren't they?"

"I doubt you'd find any closer," said Brody softly. "Sometimes I think Rachel would protect Kurt before she would me. I barely know Santana, but she is protective of them both. She has a bit of a vicious bite."

"I do hope that it's not literal."

Brody took a sip from his mug. "Let's hope that neither of us find out."


End file.
